Time to Finish (LaS)
"Time to Finish" is the 4th episode of the first season in Love and Separation, ''and the 4th overall episode of the series. Synopsis The gems try to finish the house. Plot The gem would unfuse and Smoky would catch Rose. Smoky would then put Rose down, and look at her, annoyed. "That was disgusting!" Smoky would dust herself off, and spit on the ground. "Promise to tell never do that again and also tell me why you had that bag of gemstones that you sold." Smoky would get ready to shake her hand. "Ok." The pink gem would nod and shake her friend's hand. "I will be right back," the pink gem noted as she walked off. "Ok...." the brown gem would sigh, and look at the empty house. She would then summon a giant bag, and put it down. She would open it and look inside. "What do I have here again...?" She would look though and grab some books inside their, and put them off to the side. She would then grab a book shelf and then look back inside for a human. She would try to whistle, failing. "Oh...Where is it...?" She would groan, annoyed. She would start to summon her weapon, turning into a net. The net would spin and in a minute, would be holding some more books, hammer, and something full of nails and bolts. "Finalllly." She would put the bookshelf up, and she would start hammering to let it stay there. After she would be done, she would start putting the books on it. "And done with the bookshelf~" Rose Opal would laugh, and walk next to Smoky. Smoky would turn around to see Rose, and look scared. "WHERE 'WERE' YOU?!" "I just bought some stuff to decorate and add to this house~!" Rose would then laugh. "Then ''help me!" The other gem would groan, and Rose would nod. Rose would then lead Smoky outside, and Rose would summon a load full of stuff. Chairs would appear, two beds, everything you could think needed for a house. "ALL OF THIS?! HOW MUCH DID THIS COST?!" "Welll, I didn't give any money, just sell more tanzanites and benitoites." "Oh...you seriously need to tell me about that later though..." she would murmur. "....Let's just finish the rest of this house." They would hold up a bed, and Rose would hold the other one as they each would bring them to the uppermost right room in the house. Smoky would then grab the refrigerator as Rose would grab some of the chairs and move most of them to the living room, three in the kitchen, and two in Smoky and Rose's bedroom. She would grab a oven and a table and move the table in the middle of the chairs, and put the oven right next to the refrigerator. She would then walk down to add the same to the dining room. Rose would then make stairs appear on the way to the bed room and living room, and kitchen to dining room. And they would walk out of the house, the house finished and the two gems laughing. "We did it! HAHAHA!" "Or actually you did it Rose since you did almost all of it." "...you could have done some too..But as to the tanzanite and b-" Just as she would try to finish the sentence, the episode would end. Note: Tada! To be continued next episode! I will have a two week hiatus after this episode, and will try to finish this series as quickly as I can! Sorry for the inconvinience. Features Characters * Smoky Quartz * Rose Opal * Iris Obsidian (Brief, non-speaking role) Objects *Bag of gemstones Locations *Unnamed forest *Rose's house Trivia *TBA. Category:Rose's Bubble Category:Rose's Bubble Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Grace's Content Category:Love and Separation Episodes Category:Love and Separation